pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Origins
Pokémon Origins (known as Pocket Monsters: The Origin in the Japanese version) was announced during the Pokémon Game Show on August 18, 2013 in Japan. It is an anime special to coincide with X & Y on October 2nd, very pilot and in United States on November 15th on Pokémon TV App, part 2 released on 18th, part 3 on 20 and finally part 4 on 22nd November. This four-episode series is a special animated retelling of the story of Pokémon Red and Blue. This features Red, Blue, Professor Oak, Brock, Mr Fuji and Lance. Though the series mainly follows the plot of Generation I, several elements from other generations (such as Mega Evolution) appear as well. Episodes Differences between the Anime and Games (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen) *Blue isn't already at Oak's waiting for the Professor to come. *Oak coming to get Red before he enters (when he enters in Yellow) Route 1 is cut. *Oak doesn't battle and catch Pikachu. *There's no battle in Oak's lab after Red and Blue get their Pokémon, although it does happen in Route 1. However, no further battles between the two take place until the Pokémon League. *Blue lets Red select his Pokémon first, instead of Oak telling him to wait his turn as in the games. *Red doesn't receive the parcel from the Poké Mart to give to Professor Oak. Oak's also never shown giving them Poké Balls, though it can be assumed he did. * Blue tells Red about Gym Badges in the game instead of Brock. *In the games, Brock gives Red the TM Rock Smash instead of Bide. *Red is able to get the Silph Scope and an Eevee before going to Celadon City. *The story of Marowak's ghost is explained. *Blue is much less hostile to Red than he was in the games; the two appear to be friends. *In the games, Blue is at the tower to visit a dead Pokémon, who the fans suspect is his Raticate. Blue also mentions catching a Cubone here in the games. *Red gets the Silph Scope from Blue instead of Giovanni. *The Mega Stones are never in any of the original games, although it was likely it was added to promote the Pokémon X and Y games. *Red doesn't beat Giovanni at Silph Co. *Blue and Red battle only twice, once after Red catches a Rattata and the other time is in the champion. *Giovanni only uses two of his Pokémon, Rhyhorn and Rhydon in the anime while in the games he also uses Dugtrio, Nidoking, Nidoqueen (although Nidoqueen was seen defeating Charizard), and Persian (Pokémon Yellow). *Red never gets a Master Ball. *Saffron City isn't overrun with Team Rocket Grunts like it was in the game, only Silph Co. is. *Type advantages are basically thrown out the window. *No one is guarding the Cerulean cave unlike the games. *Red does not visit the Sevii Islands or rechallange the Pokémon League. *Blue is not injured in the games, as this is added for dramatic effect. Gallery Professor Oak as he appears in Origins RedPokemonTheOriginsAnime.PNG Red as he appears in Origins BluePokemonTheOriginsAnime.PNG Blue as he appears in the Anime. RedandBlueFightingPokemonTheOriginsAnime.PNG Red and Blue fighting. Blue Blastoise PO.png Blue's Blastoise. GeodudeandCharmanderFightingPokemonTheOriginsAnime.PNG Brock's Geodude vs. Red's Charmander. PO004 2.png Lance as he appears in Origins. PO004.png Red and his Charizard. PokemonTheOriginsAnimeLogo.PNG The Japanese Logo of Origins. }} Category:Anime